


Incensed

by OracleofDoom



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Miss Fisher's Flashfic Challenge Heat 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleofDoom/pseuds/OracleofDoom
Summary: Phryne has Jack to herself in her home, alone at last, without interruption.





	Incensed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Heat 4 of the MFMM Flashfic Challenge. I chose to go with the Prompts: Sky, Silk, Bonfire.
> 
> I wrote this quickly, and there was no beta reader due to it being a flashfic. Keep that in mind! :)

"Is your head feeling better?" Phryne asked Jack, glancing at him over her shoulder as she lit some incense. It was meant to be an aphrodisiac, she'd been told. She was skeptical, but at the same time, Jack was a difficult man to pin down. If it assisted matters, so be it. Otherwise, no harm done. The smoke carried a scent of jasmine with it, pleasant, but she hoped it wouldn't grow distractingly potent.

"My head is resilient." Jack watched her with that familiar, faint trace of a smile, warmth showing in his eyes. "It will take more than a bump to rid you of me, Miss Fisher."

She smiled back, hoping he couldn't see the brief instant of sorrow she felt at the thought of losing him. She nearly had, and he knew it. But here he was, leaning against her fireplace, martini in hand, looking as at ease as she'd ever seen him. She took a step closer, breathing in the incense, although his presence was enough aphrodisiac for her. 

"I'm glad to hear it, Jack. Mr. Butler has retired for the evening, and I intend to make the most of this time we have alone."

"Now, that sounds intriguing."

Her fingers brushed the side of his head. He'd healed well, and she couldn't feel a bump, but she saw the slightest clench of his jaw. He was still tender there. She leaned in and placed a kiss there, softly, her fingers moving to cup his face.

As she drew back, Jack covered one of her hands with his own, sliding his fingers between hers. The other hand slid up the side of her throat, his thumb coming to a rest just beneath her chin, before he kissed her. 

It began tentatively, but when she licked at his lips, he responded with rapidly escalating intensity. She reveled in the taste and feel of him, working her fingers into his hair, deliberately loosening his perfectly composed, tamed locks, because she so enjoyed seeing the ever unruffled Inspector undone. 

His fingers slipped beneath her blouse, caressing the bare skin of her back underneath her silk camisole.

As she began to tug at his tie, he went still, a sudden hitch in his breathing. She drew back to admire her handiwork, her dear Inspector now thoroughly rumpled, before he abruptly turned away from her and sneezed.

"Oh. That won't do." Phryne glanced over at the censor on her mantle. She hurried over to grind out the incense, although doing so generated some more smoke.

Jack sneezed again. 

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said. This was not at all the way she'd hoped for him to give up his composure. She made a mental note to avoid incense the next time she had Jack all to herself. There would be a next time. She'd make sure of that.

He nodded with a slight grimace, his blue eyes sparkling as they watered. 

"Let's get you some air." She reached out and took his hand in hers. Jack looked back toward her front door, but she led him to the back, where they'd still be able to enjoy some privacy. This night could still be salvaged, she told herself even as Jack sneezed several more times on the way out.

The air outside was just a touch on the cool side, with a slight breeze tousling her hair. It was clear and beautiful, with the stars shining brightly above them.

"You wait here," she told him, thinking this was exactly the sort of thing he would normally use as an excuse to take his leave of her. "I'll get you another martini." 

"I'm not going—" He sneezed. "Anywhere."

By the time Phryne returned with more drinks for the two of them, Jack looked considerably more composed, although still delightfully disheveled. His tie hung loose around his neck, and a lock of wave hair lay across his forehead. The moonlight was kind to him, with shadows and light playing across his hair and the planes of his face.

"I'm dreadfully sorry about the incense, Jack."

"I prefer the scent of your French perfume," he said, his gaze drinking her in as he took a sip of his martini before setting it down next to him.

"I'll keep that in mind." She crossed the distance to him, sliding her hands up his chest. "Now, if you're feeling better…"

"Yes." His voice came out low, nearly a growl as his hands came to rest on her waist, gently pulling her toward him. He nuzzled her neck, just beneath her ear, taking in the scent of her perfume. "Where were we?"

"I believe I was about to ravish you."

"In that case, far be it from me to stop you."


End file.
